<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Odd Dashwood Sister by Lilith_Deckerstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059225">The Odd Dashwood Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar'>Lilith_Deckerstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sense and Sensibility (1995)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle was often considered the odd Dashwood sister not just by her family but by everyone who knew her or the Dashwood name. It was because she was not like most women. Belle was interested in archery, horse riding, sword fighting, reading, but she did indulge her mother by taking an interest in painting and music. Her father was the one who both encouraged and joined her in participating with many of her interests. He even taught her everything that he would with a son. So when he died it had felt that she not only lost a father but a friend as well. Now, she, her mother, and her sisters must find a way to survive in the world with what little money they have been given, and while three of the four sisters fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colonel Brandon (Sense and Sensibility)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Odd Dashwood Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was not long after her father’s death, that Belle was outside practicing her archery, and every time she let go of the string, the arrow would hit the center. Belle kept at it for what seemed as if hours had passed before her older sister Elinor called her to come in. Belle let one final arrow hit the center before walking toward the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do wish you were not outside with John and Fanny arriving soon,” Elinor gently scolded her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not know why we bother. This is our home, not theirs,” Belle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it is, Belle. With father’s passing, this house is now John’s. That is the law,” She reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do not remind me of that most ridiculous law, sister,” Belle walked away and into the library. When she entered the room, she was swarmed by memories of her father telling her stories of heroes and adventures from far away lands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked a book that was a favorite of her and her father’s, Belle smiled as she remembered the times he would read it to her. She sat down on the chair by the window and read her beloved book until Elinor informed her that John and Fanny had arrived and they were all to greet them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night at dinner, they all sat at the table, except Margaret, eating their dinner. The room was filled with silence, not a word was spoken, except for the occasional sound of the utensils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is Mrs. Ferras?” Elinor asked Fanny, breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother is always in excellent health, thank you,” She replied, “My brother Robert is in town with her this season… and quite the most popular bachelor in London. He has his own barouche.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have two brothers, have you not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, yes. Edward is the elder. Mama quite depends upon him. He's traveling up from Plymouth shortly and will break his journey here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marianne and Belle looked at Elinor in shock at what they had just heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that is agreeable to you, of course,” John said to his step-mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear John, this is your home now,” She simply replied to him before taking a sip from her wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening carried on with the small conversation but was mostly silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days passed and in the afternoon, Belle was in Elinor’s room helping her with their presents for the servants when Marianne walked into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fanny wishes to know where the key to the silver cabinet is kept,” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Betsy has it, I think,” Elinor informed her before asking, “What does Fanny want with the silver?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One can only presume she wants to count it,” Marianne explained, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are wrapping our presents for the servants,” Belle replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Margaret, by the way?” Elinor asked Marianne, “I’m worried about her. She's taken to hiding in the oddest places thanks to Belle, who taught her the best places to hide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elinor glanced at Belle, who simpled grinned, before going back to the presents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fortunate girl,” Marianne commented, “At least she can escape Fanny, which is more than any of us is able.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do your best. You've not said a word to her for a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have,” She corrected Elinor, “I’ve said ‘yes’ and ‘no.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, everyone, except Marianne and Margret, was eating breakfast in the dining room when Marriane walked in and took a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Fanny,” Marriane greeted, shocking most of those at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Miss Marianne,” Fanny returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find the silver? Was it all genuine?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elinor stopped the conversation from going any further by asking, “Pray, when may we expect the pleasure of your brother's company?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edward is due tomorrow,” Fanny replied, “ Oh, and my dear Mrs. Dashwood, in view of the fact that he will not be with us for long, I wonder if Miss Margaret will be prepared to give up her room for him. The view is quite incomparable from her windows, and I should so much like Edward to see Norland at its best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Belle went up to her room and drew a quick drawing of Fanny before grabbing her bow and arrows for a little archery practice. Belle nailed the drawing in the center of the target and stepped back far enough. She drew the string back to her ear and let it go, the arrow shot forward and smiled when it hit the target dead center. Belle continued until she ran out of arrows. Belle removed the now shredded drawing from the nail and looked at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only I could get away that easy,” She muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The next day, they all sat in the drawing-room, except for Margret who was nowhere to be found, for Fanny’s brother Edward to arrive. The door opened and Edward walked into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Dashwood, Miss Dashwood, Miss Belle, Miss Marianne, my brother Edward Ferrars,” Fanny introduced. The women curtsied and the men bowed their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do sit down-,” Fanny and Mrs. Dashwood said in unison before cutting each off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But where is Miss Margaret? I declare, Mrs. Dashwood, I’m beginning to doubt of her existence. She must run positively wild,” Fanny said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pray, forgive us, Mr. Ferrars. My youngest is not to be found this morning. She's a little shy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of strangers at present,” Mrs. Dashwood apologized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-N-Naturally. I’m shy of strangers myself, and I have nothing like her excuse,” Edward said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you like your view, Mr. Ferrars?” Marianne asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very much,” He replied, “Your stables are very handsome and beautifully kept, Mrs. Dashwood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stables?” Fanny questioned, “Edward, your windows overlook the lake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-An oversight, Fanny, had led me to one of the family rooms, but I’ve rectified the situation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and am very happily installed… in the guest quarters,” He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Fanny was giving her brother a tour of her new home, Belle stayed in her room writing. It was a hobby she had began sometime before her father had become ill. He was the only one who knew of her writing and the only one besides her to have read it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Belle ventured outside for a little archery practice and deicded to practice while she was moving. Belle first went to the stable and got on her horse, Alexander, before trottting out of the stables. Once outside, Belle knudged Alexander into a gallop and as they race toward the target, Belle readied her bow and arrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching the perfect distance, Belle let go of the string and the arrow was just at the edge of the red, almost missing the center. Belle slowed Alexander down to a walk before stopping to admire her skill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Belle! Belle!” Margaret shouted her name as she ran toward her sister, “That would have to be the best shot you made so far while moving at that speed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, I must say, Miss Belle,” Edward agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Ferrars. I have improved with practice, the last time I shot from that speed the arrow was just on the outside of the center,” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to assist you down?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you, Mr. Ferrars. I can handle getting down from Alexander,” Belle then easliy dismounted from the saddle and grabbed ahold of Alexander’s reins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you practice archery, Miss Belle?” Edward inquired as they walked back to the stables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since I was a child,” She replied, “I was fascinated by Artemis, the Greek Goddness of hunting and nature. My father then taught me how to use a bow and arrow. At first I could barley aim and shoot properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can say that you have certainly come a long way, Miss Belle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Ferrars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night in the library, Edward was reading, after Marianne had forced him, to everyone causing some to fall asleep from the dullness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘“No voice divine the storm allayed, no light propitious shone. When snatched from all effectual aid… we perished-perished each alone. But I beneath a rougher sea… and whelmed in deeper gulfs than he.”’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Edward, listen,” Marianne said before reciting the words with more passion, startling Margaret awake, “No voice divine the storm allayed, no light propitious shone. When snatched</span>
</p><p>
  <span>from all effectual aid… we perished, each alone.” Can you not feel his despair? Try again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No voice divine the storm allayed- Divine- Light... propitious shone. No light propitious shone. When snatched from all effectual aid- Snatched from all effectual- we perished, each alone.’” Edward repeated, with more passion in his words then before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next night at dinner, everyone was seated at the table, including Margaret, when Mrs. Dashwood made the accouncement of finding her and her daugthers a home to live in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To Devonshire?” Edward said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My cousin, Sir John Middleton, has offered us a small house on his estate,” Mrs. Dashwood said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir John Middleton?” John questioned, “What is his situation? He must be a man of some property?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a widower. He lives with his mother-in-law at Barton Park,” She informed, “It is Barton Cottage that he offers us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a cottage. How charming. A little cottage is always very snug,” Fanny commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But- Uh- Y-You will not leave before the summer,” Edward hoped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear Edward, we can no longer trespass upon your sister's good will. We must leave as soon as possible,” Mrs. Dashwood told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will come and stay with us, Edward?” Margaret asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should like that very much,” He replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edward has long been expected in town by our mother,” Fanny spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come as soon as you can, Edward. Remember, you're always welcome,” Mrs. Dashwood told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>